<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chances (Maybe Third?) by dinah95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457864">Second Chances (Maybe Third?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95'>dinah95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Found Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carlisle is also ready to adopt more, Esme really wanted another kid, Family Feels, Gen, Post-New Moon, Rosalie is like “yeah sounds good”, bree tanner deserved better, so I just handed her Bree back, so here is a short something about her getting that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane, found in the precarious position of losing favoritism, makes a different choice. Aka, Bree begins a new life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Found Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Chances (Maybe Third?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven’t read Life and Death, but I just had this idea and wanted to go with it. I’ll most likely be expanding on this as a series or something because I love the thought of Carlisle and Esme having another kiddo.</p><p>If anyone has any ideas for this series (or even something else twilight related) they’d like to see, please let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do not mistake this for mercy,” Jane spat the word out, “this is only because Aro would be displeased to hear that I disturbed his old friend.” The new vampire shifts closer to the eldest Cullens and Esme wraps an arm around her thin shoulders. “But do be sure to keep your... pet... in line. Any <em>whisper</em> that things are out of hand and we will be back to end her.”</p><p>With that, the Volturi slithers away in a haze of black. </p><p>Everyone releases a collective held breath. Bree looks at all the Cullens, disbelieving. She’s still alive (though a new kind of alive). The yellow-eyed vampires are likewise stunned by Jane’s actions. </p><p>“She made Aro angry with her inaction. She’s hoping that the news that she indulged Carlisle will please him,” Edward voices. Bella is held tight to his side. He ducks his head down to breathe her in - a reminder that they all made it. </p><p>Emmett huffs and wraps Rosalie up in a hug, lifting her feet off the ground in his eagerness. Alice flits to Jasper’s side. Esme smiles to the girl tucked under her arm. “Well, whatever Jane’s reasoning, you’re safe with us now.” Bree just stares at the kind woman with unblinking red eyes. </p><p>“I... You’re really going to let me stay with you?” She can’t quite believe that this family she was sent to fight is suddenly welcoming her into their lives. If she were them, she wouldn’t trust someone this quickly. </p><p>“Of course. But just know that this family is different from most covens. Riley lied to you when he said you attacking us because we were a threat to your hunting. We don’t hunt humans. Our eyes are yellow because we only feed from animals.” Carlisle looks earnest and gentle, taking on his doctorly affect. “We don’t require you follow this diet, but we are certainly open to helping guide you.” Carlisle stands before his wife and this small youngling. Her red eyes are still full of fear despite. </p><p>“I’ve never had a family,” Bree admits quietly. Carlisle watches as Esme’s eyes grow even more sympathetic. He can feel his own heart clench at this admission. His family has often accused him of being too compassionate. To him, there’s no such thing. “I never liked the killing. It felt... wrong. Good, but not right,” she looks up with ashamed eyes at this admission. She finds no judgement from anyone present. </p><p>“I’ve slipped up,” Esme readily admits, “Most of us have. We don’t pass sentence for that. We’re here to assist each other in our endeavor to be more <em>human</em>.”</p><p>Jasper steps forward. Bree shrinks into Esme at the sight of the tall, scarred man. He is terrifying in a primitive way to her because all those scars meant he was truly formidable. A wave of calm rolls over her, however, and Bree meets his eyes. He quirks her a smile. It makes his face a bit softer. “I wasn’t raised on this way of thinking, as you can tell. But it is doable. And you’ll never be in want of a better support system.” </p><p>Bree feels so comforted by his words. Of all the outcomes she had foreseen after waking up from three days of indescribable pain, this was not even her best case scenario. This was so much better. She was <em>lucky</em>. She was alive and these kind people were offering her stability. Even as a human she hadn’t had that. With an abusive father, absent mother, and lack of money, she was well acquainted with suffering. </p><p>“I’d really like to try,” Bree says. Esme squeezes her shoulder and smiles brightly. Bree can’t help but smile back at this warm woman. </p><p>“I’m so glad! We have an extra room and you can start picking out colors and furniture if you’d like.” Bree is a little overwhelmed at the level of hospitality being thrown at her suddenly. Overwhelmed, but excited. She casts a glance to the other Cullens and sees no distrust or anger. Maybe they’re used to picking up strays like her?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>